Destiny
by Faeries Twilight
Summary: It’s high time that Principle Wood faces his destiny. Season 7, Humorous. Standalone.


**Title:  **Destiny

**Rating:  **PG****

**Summary: ** It's high time that Principal Wood faces his destiny.  

**Pairings:**  Unimportant/As they were in Season 7

**Time Frame: ** Season 7

**Status: ** Complete Standalone.  Want more?  Ask for it!  ^_^

**Disclaimer:  **Dun own any of it.  Duhness.

**Author's Note:**  Ever thought about the past Principals of Sunnydale High School's fate?  I do.  Then again, I apparently have no life.

**Destiny**

          It all began with Principal Flutie and the dreadful Hyena incident.  He was a nice man, if hypocritical and a wimp.  But he was nice.  Unfortunately for him, he was also the Principal of Sunnydale's High School. 

          Principal Snyder was different.   He was mean, suspicious and took pleasure from his cruelty.  Did it have anything to do with him surviving longer?  Who knows.  But in the end, he ended up in the stomach of a giant snake.

So typical.

          So, present day we're here with Principal Wood.  Fighting the good fight.  Young, cool and nice.  But he's the Principal of Sunnydale High School and you know he's gonna get it.  It wouldn't be right to break the tradition, now would it?

          We've had hyena possessed students and demons, and most likely Vampires before Flutie took over.  So what could possibly top that?  We could always bring back that old lady, the one with the snake on her head that fed on the workers at double meat palace.  Or that really fat Vampire that Buffy electrocuted.  Possibly ripping off a CSI episode where he's eaten by his cats would do just as well.

          How about the Hellmouth?  Alien abduction, wormholes, werewolves, a giant amoeba? 

No.

~*~*~*~

          Killer was a cute little rabbit.  It's not his fault his parents ran out of good names!  What with the bunnies being popped out constantly, he should be thankful for a name at all.  And actually, he wasn't so little anymore.  He accidentally nibbled on some grass and grew to be about 7 feet, 8 counting the ears.  

~*~*~*~

          Wood was strolling along, looking for something to kill.  Not in an evil way, or even in a kill Spike way.  He'd learned his lesson.  But he did want to kick some Vampire Ass.  To bad there was nothing around to kick.

~*~*~*~

          Poor Killer.  With his new big body, he had to eat a lot more just to be satisfied.  There just wasn't enough grass in the world.  So he'd hop and eat and hop and eat and so on.  Pretty dull life, but he enjoyed it.  Too much excitement could give him some serious Bunny Trauma.

~*~*~*~

          Anya mumbled to herself as she walked across the school's football field.   It was dark out, even with her flashlight, and she was rather lost.  If Xander were here, he could have been pig headed and not asked for directions from that guy over there.

          "Hey!  Where am I?" she called to him as she directed her beam of light at the figure.

          Wood started.  That sounded like…

          "Anya?" he headed towards the voice and light.

          "Evil Principal guy?" she questioned.

          "I'm not evil!" Wood protested vehemently.

          "You tried to kill Spike and if you had dusted him, his great body and penis would have been gone forever!" Anya explained in a typical Anyaism.

          He shut his eyes tight and rubbed them.  Why must she always be like this?  This girl was simply impossible.  Maybe he should get her home before some Vamp wanted a nice, easy meal.

~*~*~*~

          Killer sighed and looked around.  He was lost again.  At least there was lots of grass here… not so much anymore.  Did he hear voices?  Maybe they could tell him where he was.  He hopefully hopped towards them.

~*~*~*~

          "Look Anya, I should get you home.  There's evil afoot."

          "You talk funny." This was quite an insult, considering who it came from.

          "Do you hear something?  Like a thumping… that way." He pointed vaguely towards the sound and Anya hopefully shone her flashlight in the direction.  It was a giant bunny.  Anya screamed bloody murder.  Wood assumed a fighting stance and began to attack the helpless, 8 foot rabbit.

          "Aaah!!  I wish I could live up to my name, just this once!" Killer yelped as he was unjustly attacked.

          Anya's face twisted into its demonic visage.

          "Wish Granted." She said, and went back to hysterical screaming.

          Instantly the Killer turned the tables on his pathetic human opponent and slashed at him in a flurry of claws and teeth.  Wood's yells of terror joined Anya's for a while, at least until Kill chomped his head off like a gummy bear.  Fountains of blood spilled over the silky white fur, staining them, as the giant rabbit buck teeth devoured the rest of the Principal.

          As the last of the man was eaten, the rabbit turned back into its innocent self and hopped away.  Anya shrieked and scampered away to the safety of the Summer's house.  And the Scoobies wondered why she feared bunnies.

And as for Wood… well, you can't avoid destiny

****

**Author's Follow-up:  **I meant it to be shorter!  I had no clue that Anya or Killer would worm their way into the story!  Whom, by the way, is actually borrowed from the Dealing With Dragons series.  Hehehe... dun hurt me!


End file.
